


Cold Blood, Warm Metal

by mimiccake



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Grinding, Inanimate Objects, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimiccake/pseuds/mimiccake
Summary: Sebastian Castellanos is desperate for a moment of peace to remind himself that he is alive. He finds sexual comfort in an unlikely source: a ladder.
Kudos: 3





	Cold Blood, Warm Metal

**Author's Note:**

> Sigh. So I was playing Evin Within with a friend, and, for some unknown reason, an idea arose that Sebastian lusted after a ladder he was climbing. So you can blame me, Brig, or the both of us. I guess blame me mostly, since I wrote this cursed fic. It was meant to be a funny shitpost, but I don't like half-assing things. I full-ass something or I don't ass it at all. Enjoy!

It’s an odd sensation. He has felt the heat of blood splash his skin before. It was harrowing. The life draining from a man as it stained his skin. A sight that will never leave him. This, however, is nothing but a cold facsimile, blood splatter that chills the skin before the night air drains the warmth from it.

These creatures may look like people. They may move in an eerily similar manner, almost a mockery of the living. But the blood. For Sebastian, the blood is what sickens him. There is no life to see draining from their eyes, no life he feels warm his skin as he is soaked in their blood. Just a sickening wetness.

It’s hard to tell at this point what is making him shiver. Is it the cold of the night made worse by his clothes, wet with a lifeless blood? Or the sickening thought of the blood. Either way, he must find a brief respite. He heads into a run-down barn, his patience with these creatures running thin. He brings the blunted blade of a hand-axe clean through a skull, shattering the creature’s skull into pieces and sending a surge of blood over loose hay scattered across the floor, as well as across his face.

Sebastian tightens his jaw and grits his teeth, stifling a scream of resentment. He looks to a pair of pigs across the barn, wondering what would happen when they inevitably tear apart this non-person and devour its flesh. Or will their animal nature alert them to how unnatural this abomination is. His desperation to find some distraction from this hell is denied by the nearby sounds of screaming, grunting, and the rattling of heavy chains.

He looks up to the higher stories of the barn, hoping some quiet corner will be safe enough to rest for a few moments and collect his thoughts. He approaches the nearby ladder, its red paint worn with time, metal casting a stark shadow on the oblivious pigs from the lantern nearby. He reaches a quivering hand out toward a rung. Sebastian realizes exhaustion creeps ever closer, seeking to embrace every fiber of his being. He shakes it off, grabbing tightly to the ladder, and begins climbing.

Once on the second floor, whatever foul creature straining tirelessly feels farther away. On a table in the corner sits two large axes, metal silently reflecting the flame of a small candle burning so slowly that Sebastian wonders whether it may stay lit forever. The axes seem so heavy. His tired muscles ache at just the thought of trying to lift one.  _ Oh well, _ Sebastian thinks. He moves on.

He looks across the second floor to see another ladder that can take him higher up in the barn. As he makes away around the creaking wooden floor, past an opening to a small balcony, Sebastian feels the gentle wind of the night claw at his sensitive skin. His clothes feel so tight, weighed down by blood and chunks of viscera. The cold threatens to collapse him, his mind as shaky as his legs.

He reaches the second ladder. The metal is as exposed under the chipped red paint as the first ladder, but this one is different. Sebastian can’t put his finger on it. Maybe it’s the comforting thought that this one can take him further to a brief safety. He nearly collapses against the rungs, gripping one and pressing his face against another.

The metal is warm. Can he really be so cold that lifeless steel holds more warmth than his flesh? If that is so, how can he really tell himself apart from the abominations he has so quickly come to despise?

His head rests against the ladder’s side rail as he desperately tries to hold his mind together. He can’t let himself slip away. A single tear briefly rolls down Sebastian’s cheek before being caught by a rung. Wiped away, as if by someone caring, nurturing.

Sebastian reaches his arm through the hollow space between the rungs, embracing the ladder, clinging to the warmth. His breath catches and his eyes shoot open as his crotch presses against a lower rung.

He hesitates. Sebastian shifts his hips slightly, his cock brushing against the firm steel.

_ What am I doing? _ Sebastian asks himself shamefully, backing away from the ladder.

He looks down at his crotch, a sizable bulge already formed. Why is he getting hard? Is the stress getting to him?

Or is it a welcoming touch of desire against his cock that seeks to remind him what sets him apart from the creatures that hunt him. He places his hand against his pants, his cock twitching from the touch. He feels the heat of his long member against his leg and feels alive. Sebastian’s breathing is getting heavy, his heart races. His mind is blank, and he begins acting on instinct. He steps back to the ladder, unashamed and driven by lust. He presses his cheek to a rung, shuttering and feeling embraced by a lover. He grinds his crotch against a lower rung as his throbbing cock strains against his pants.

Sebastian knows too well the soreness he must endure when he keeps such a strong erection trapped. With his eyes closed, he fumbles with his belt. The metal clinks as it is undone. He nearly tears the button from his pants as he desperately works to open them and free his cock.

As he sinks his hand into the furnace of his underwear, a wave of ecstasy surges through him. With Sebastian’s moan and a strained tug, his massive cock emerges. He strokes slowly at his shaft, bulging veins pressed in by his roaming grip.

Sebastian is conscious enough to not rush. He exists in a state of bliss, a moment he wishes to make last. 

He still feels restrained. He drops his equipment; with heavy thuds, they clatter to the ground. His blood-soaked vest constricts him, numbs him. Sebastian is less cautious with his top as he pulls at the knot of his tie, loosening it before pulling it over his head and tossing it into the darkness. He rips open his vest and his shirt, buttons pulled from the fabric and sent flying. He works the wet clothing from his body and drops them to the floor. With a swift motion, his pants and boxers are down around his ankles. He yanks his feet from the pill of cloth, freeing them from his shoes as well.

In the briefest moment, Sebastian is now nude. He presses his body against the ladder, a rung at the perfect height to tease his nipples. His hips are awkwardly positioned as he thrusts his cock between two rungs and reaches through to grip his cock again. He breathes deeply. As his chest rises and falls, his nipples slide against the warm metal, perking the sensitive flesh. Sebastian lets out tiny whimpers of pleasure as he strokes at his cock. Gripping the side rail for support, he begins thrusting into his fist. His stomach bashes against one rung. Bending his knees slightly, he feels the lusting caress of another rung against his swollen balls as he thrusts, almost as if it wants to work the cum out.

The position feels so intimate to Sebastian. The hollow space through which he thrusts his eager cock feels like a welcoming hole. With a raspy grunt, Sebastian thrusts harder into his grip, his body tensing and his cock pulsing as it finally releases spurts of hot cum that fly through the air.

Sebastian leans against the rungs, exhausted. He tenderly works at his cock as it slowly softens to a semi-hard state.

He isn’t done yet. He can’t let this end.

Keeping one hand gripped onto the side rail - an emotional tether as much as a physical one - Sebastian reaches down toward his gear, sifting through the mess of metal and cloth. His fingers hit glass as he finds his target. Pulling a jar of mysterious green slime from a bag, Sebastian admires the viscous concoction as it almost quivers in the jar.

He places the jar on a rung before removing the lid, He reaches in to scoop a healthy dose of the slime out of the jar. He pours it over a rung at crotch height, working it over every inch, and then slides his wet hand between his ass cheeks. He feels his balls tighten and the overworked muscles of his cock react as his fingers glaze his sensitive asshole and perineum with the cool, green liquid.

Sebastian brings one leg through the ladder and straddles the rung, wiggling his hips to guide the metal between his firm buttocks. The warm metal mixed with the cool slime is a sensational mixture that emboldens Sebastian’s arousal even further. He begins to slowly slide back and forth along the rung, the metal grinding provocatively against Sebastian’s asshole. He clutches the rungs higher up, hunched over, drunk with pleasure. With his hand still slick with slime, Sebastian lightly grips his semi-erect cock and pulls it up toward his belly. He coats his cock and balls in the syrupy mixture, an odd tingle enveloping and sinking into his skin. It is electrifying.

The methodical stimulation of his perineum urges his cock to return to its engorged state, despite the soreness. Sebastian makes sure to keep his cock nice and lubed up, taking caution not to overwork it. He loosely grips the base of his shaft, passively stroking at it just from the thrust of his hips along the greased-up rung. His shifting increases and his confidence swells until he is ready.

Angling his body forward more, he re-positions his cock until his length connects with the length of the ladder’s rung. Still generously coated with slime, the rung acts as a perfect surface for Sebastian to grind his flushed cock against. Reaching over and around the rung above with one arm for stability, Sebastian uses both hands to grip his cock together with the ladder, creating a warm and wet tunnel to thrust his cock into.

The simulation of an eager, wet hole and the slick sensations against his ass sends Sebastian into an ecstatic frenzy. His thrusts quicken as he begins moaning heavily.

His mind driven by nothing but lust, Sebastian thinks of his partner, Joseph. Imaging the look on his cocksleeve’s face as he passively watches Sebastian performing such depraved acts. The thought of him watching and feeling so denied, along with the sight of his cock sliding effortlessly along the willing metal of the ladder furthers Sebastian’s lust until it is overwhelming.

Sebastian’s mouth and eyes are open as he pants, staring down at his glistening cock fucking against the ladder. He pants and whimpers, on the verge of calling out a name, wanting so desperately to pump his cum deep in a hot, willing hole.

He furrows his brow and locks his shoulders as an uncontrollable surge of energy shoots through his body, white-hot. His flushed cock shoots streams of cum against the metal, smacking against the side rail, resting on the rung, and dripping down the side. He pulls his cock away to stroke feverishly at it, whimpering in desperation as he works out every last drop.

Sebastian clings to the ladder, exhaustion embracing him. He pants slowly against exposed metal, condensation building from his hot breath.

The horrible world waiting for him is slow to return as he enjoys every remaining moment of joy and ecstasy. When he can wait no longer, he slowly redresses and gathers his supplies. Cold blood still stains his clothes, but the blood pumping through his body is hot. He must continue on if it is to remain that way.


End file.
